Logan Lies
by Rhett9
Summary: Song-fic based on Alyssa Lies.
1. Chapter 1

"Hortense Logan Mitchell 1993-2001." I read the name aloud as I traced my fingers over the headstone of my childhood best friend. Whenever I visit him, I'm brought back to some of the happiest memories of my life but also the saddest.

_Flashback_

_I was eight when my mom moved me and my baby sister Katie to Minnesota from Kansas. Mom felt we needed a new start after my dad died. My first day of school I was nervous. I had always been shy around new people. Luckily the day had moved by fast and I soon found myself on the playground. I was sitting by myself with my Spiderman action figure between the tires and the swings since all the other kids were elsewhere on the playground. I was busy playing with my Spiderman toy when I heard a voice._

"_C-can I sit with you?" I looked up to see a kid my age. He had brown eyes and pale skin; his hair was black and spiked. _

"_Sure." I smiled at him. _

"_My name is Logan." _

"_I'm Kendall." _

_We spent the rest of our time getting to know each other. I learned that Logan liked Batman, that he wanted to be a doctor, when he grew up, and that his favorite color was green. I learned he was in my class. He usually sat in the back and he was really smart. _

_By the time recess was over, we had become best friends. Neither one of us had ever had a friend before, so we were both excited. When it came time for school to be done for the day, neither one of us wanted to be away from the other but reluctantly we parted. _

_When I got home, I couldn't contain my joy any longer. I told my mom all about my new best friend. She seemed so happy that I had made my first friend and she laughed when I told her I could not wait for school the next day. _

_Over the next few months, Logan and I grew very close. And that was when I started noticing things: he never talked about his parents. I had never even seen them and he always walked home from school. Logan only wore pants and long sleeved shirts no matter how hot it was. And whenever I would talk about doing something with my mom Logan would get a sad look in his eyes. I wanted to ask him about all of this but I didn't want to intrude. But one Friday at snack time I got my answers. _

"_Kendall can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure Logie." _

"_What's it like to hear I love you?" I just sat there for a moment. I had never been asked what it felt like to hear 'I love you'. My mom said it to me at least four times a day and it was so common I never put any thought into it. I then wondered how Logan had never heard it. _

_I replied with "It feels good I guess it makes you feel special and wanted. Doesn't your mom and dad tell you they love you?" That was when Logan broke down _

"_N-no my mommy died when I was born and daddy blames me. All I ever hear is how much he hates me. H-he beats me every night for no reason. I just want him to love me. W-why can't he love me like your mommy loves you? Why can't I be loved?" _

_I sat there holding my best friend as he sobbed his eyes out. I felt so bad for him. He was just a kid he didn't deserve all the stuff his father puts him through._

"_I am so sorry Logie. But listen to me I love you Logie." I told him as I rubbed his back. _

"_Y-you do?" The hopefulness in his voice as he asked me that made my heart hurt for him even more. He honestly believed he was not meant to be loved. I did not hesitate to give him my answer. _

"_Of course I do! You're my best friend in the whole world Logie. And I promise I will help you." _

_He smiled at me before saying "Thanks Kendall I love you too." The rest of the day I could not stop thinking about what Logan had told me. How could a parent hurt their own kid? They are supposed to love you and keep you safe. I decided when I got home I would tell my mom about Logan's dad. I had to help Logie. I was beyond excited as my mom drove me to school on Monday. I had told her everything and she said we would talk to the principal at school so we could get Logan help. She even said if things worked out we could adopt him. Not only was I going to save my best friend but he was going to be my new brother. _

_When we pulled up to the school I raced inside with my mom close behind. But when we got into my classroom I could tell something was wrong. I looked at my mom and asked her why everyone looked so sad. She told me she didn't know and for me to wait while she asked the teacher. While she was gone I focused on nothing but the fact that soon Logie would be safe and I would make sure he would know he is loved every day. When my mom came back I noticed she was crying. I had never seen my mom cry ever and it was scary. But I was still only thinking of helping Logan _

"_Mom shouldn't we go talk to the principal about Logie?" _

"_Sweetie Logan is gone." Being eight I took what my mom had told me as a good thing. _

"_Mommy that is great someone saved Logie! Where is he? Can I go see him?" I asked happy someone helped my friend. My mom started to cry even more as she said _

"_Kendall Logan died last night." I immediately started crying. _

"_No! He can't be dead. We were supposed to be best friends forever. He was going to be a doctor and take care of my booboos when I get hurt playing hockey. He promised me!" I didn't care if I was yelling in the middle of my classroom I had just lost my only friend. My mother led me outside so we could talk. "I promised I would help him mommy. I let Logie down. He is gone because of me" I was crying even louder now. I had failed Logan. _

"_Kendall, Logan would not want you to blame yourself this isn't your fault and it wasn't Logan's fault. And Logan will never be gone as long as you keep him in your heart." She told me as she placed her hand on my chest. _

"_I could never forget Logie." I whispered._

"Even after twenty years I still miss you like crazy Logie. We moved shortly after your funeral. I just couldn't handle it here without you but I just moved back with my family last week. Before I left I made sure to be at your dad's sentencing I felt like I had to be there for you he was sentenced to death. I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you.

"Dad I am going to be late to hockey practice." My son yelled from the car.

"I will be there in a minute Logan." I called over my shoulder. "I have to go Logie but I promise I will be back. Love you buddy." I touched his headstone one more time before leaving the cemetery.

**Authors note**

**Okay so here is my one shot based off of the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carol. I am still new to the whole fanfic thing so try to be gentle on me. How did I do?**


	2. Author note

I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. I have like 0 confidence when it comes to my writing and you all made me so happy. Also vote for btr voting for breakthrough band ends friday. Buzzworthy . mtv . com/2011/12/12/favorite-breakthrough-band-2011/


End file.
